Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (9.620 / 55 votes) # Heroes of Might and Magic III (9.592 / 14 votes) # Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber (9.588 / 17 votes) # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.550 / 34 votes) # Rayman Origins (9.480 / 26 votes) # Resident Evil 4 (9.421 / 70 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.320 / 54 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (9.305 / 37 votes) # Silent Hill 2 (9.210 / 36 votes) # System Shock 2 (9.209 / 11 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.198 / 51 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.193 / 29 votes) # Red Dead Redemption (9.184 / 33 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Trials & Tribulations (9.180 / 45 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.175 / 80 votes) # StarCraft (9.162 / 51 votes) # Okami (9.156 / 46 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.154 / 59 votes) # F-Zero GX (9.150 / 50 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.150 / 46 votes) # Portal 2 (9.141 / 41 votes) # Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader (9.133 / 9 votes) # Super Metroid (9.131 / 69 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.130 / 39 votes) # Project Gotham Racing 2 (9.125 / 4 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.117 / 40 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.113 / 45 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.096 / 28 votes) # Super Mario World (9.072 / 54 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.072 / 22 votes) # Deus Ex: Human Revolution (9.069 / 26 votes) # Civilization IV (9.057 / 35 votes) # Mother 3 (9.050 / 38 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy (9.028 / 52 votes) # Dark Souls (9.025 / 32 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.022 / 35 votes) # Mega Man X (9.016 / 71 votes) # Planescape: Torment (9.004 / 21 votes) # The Longest Journey (9.000 / 6 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (8.996 / 28 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (8.990 / 63 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (8.979 / 48 votes) # Paper Mario (8.973 / 53 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.959 / 59 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (8.953 / 26 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.951 / 43 votes) # Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (8.940 / 5 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.939 / 66 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.936 / 58 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.931 / 22 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.917 / 41 votes) # The Walking Dead: Season One (8.916 / 36 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.914 / 75 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.911 / 35 votes) # Half-Life 2 (8.910 / 46 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.904 / 42 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.897 / 40 votes) # Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (8.884 / 13 votes) # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (8.879 / 34 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # BioShock (8.862 / 67 votes) # Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (8.857 / 33 votes) # Rome: Total War (8.857 / 14 votes) # Demon's Souls (8.852 / 17 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.837 / 24 votes) # Tales of Vesperia (8.826 / 30 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.826 / 26 votes) # Ikaruga (8.812 / 16 votes) # Left 4 Dead 2 (8.804 / 23 votes) # Quake III Arena (8.800 / 5 votes) # Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal (8.798 / 65 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.784 / 38 votes) # Kid Icarus: Uprising (8.778 / 37 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.766 / 45 votes) # XCOM: Enemy Unknown (8.766 / 15 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.760 / 61 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.758 / 39 votes) # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (8.754 / 24 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.750 / 16 votes) # Gitaroo Man (8.750 / 10 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.740 / 20 votes) # Lost Kingdoms (8.733 / 12 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.725 / 72 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.706 / 90 votes) # Bastion (8.706 / 33 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.704 / 61 votes) # God of War II (8.696 / 31 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.686 / 79 votes) # Sleeping Dogs (8.684 / 25 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.668 / 48 votes) # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (8.667 / 59 votes) # Silent Hill (8.666 / 24 votes) # Baldur's Gate (8.666 / 3 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.662 / 24 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.660 / 35 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.660 / 25 votes) # Journey (2012) (8.657 / 19 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.651 / 29 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Counter-Strike: Source (8.633 / 15 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.627 / 48 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # Portal (8.624 / 110 votes) # Saints Row 2 (8.608 / 23 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.600 / 81 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.590 / 30 votes) # Radiant Historia (8.589 / 19 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising (8.584 / 25 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.583 / 12 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Saints Row: The Third (8.577 / 31 votes) # SSX Tricky (8.570 / 17 votes) # Contra (8.563 / 22 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.549 / 51 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.546 / 67 votes) # Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure (8.542 / 7 votes) # WWF No Mercy (8.535 / 20 votes) # Suikoden III (8.516 / 31 votes) # The Binding of Isaac (8.500 / 21 votes) # Blast Corps (8.500 / 10 votes) # The Darkness (8.500 / 6 votes) # NHL Hitz 2002 (8.492 / 13 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.485 / 21 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (8.483 / 31 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # Golden Sun: The Lost Age (8.473 / 38 votes) # Fire Emblem Awakening (8.460 / 38 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.453 / 32 votes) # Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (8.451 / 41 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.448 / 41 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.447 / 36 votes) # Fate/Stay Night (8.444 / 34 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.443 / 32 votes) # Advance Wars: Dual Strike (8.435 / 17 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (8.418 / 22 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.413 / 37 votes) # Galaga (8.412 / 33 votes) # Sly 2: Band of Thieves (8.412 / 16 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.407 / 40 votes) # inFAMOUS 2 (8.404 / 21 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (8.395 / 22 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.388 / 18 votes) # Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (8.383 / 18 votes) # Amnesia: The Dark Descent (8.383 / 6 votes) # Sonic Generations (8.382 / 35 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.380 / 21 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.362 / 16 votes) # Just Cause 2 (8.357 / 28 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.353 / 65 votes) # Rocket Knight Adventures (8.353 / 15 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.349 / 65 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.340 / 45 votes) # Outland (8.338 / 18 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.333 / 30 votes) # Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (8.333 / 12 votes) # Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne (8.328 / 7 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.326 / 34 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.318 / 32 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.309 / 21 votes) # Shadow Complex (8.291 / 12 votes) # Super Mario 3D Land (8.290 / 30 votes) # Mass Effect 3 (8.289 / 46 votes) # Tales of the Abyss (8.286 / 38 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # LittleBigPlanet 2 (8.272 / 11 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.266 / 33 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (8.261 / 21 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.253 / 26 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.250 / 44 votes) # Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (8.250 / 14 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.243 / 16 votes) # VVVVVV (8.241 / 41 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.237 / 132 votes) # Final Fantasy V (8.234 / 44 votes) # Shining Force (8.234 / 38 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # Elite Beat Agents (8.207 / 27 votes) # Ever 17: The Out of Infinity (8.205 / 19 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.202 / 37 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.201 / 62 votes) # Metroid Fusion (8.200 / 59 votes) # World of Goo (8.200 / 25 votes) # Suikoden (8.200 / 24 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.200 / 19 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.200 / 16 votes) # Cave Story (8.195 / 20 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.191 / 46 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.183 / 36 votes) # Mario Party 3 (8.183 / 30 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Mega Man Legends (8.176 / 17 votes) # Diablo II (8.174 / 31 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Braid (8.164 / 50 votes) # Crystalis (8.160 / 20 votes) # Advance Wars (8.145 / 37 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.138 / 63 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.136 / 19 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.134 / 23 votes) # Gran Turismo 5 (8.133 / 15 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.131 / 22 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater (8.127 / 22 votes) # Dead Space (8.127 / 22 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.124 / 50 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Half-Life (8.119 / 42 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Monster Rancher 2 (8.116 / 6 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.115 / 52 votes) # Super Castlevania IV (8.112 / 24 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All (8.110 / 39 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.108 / 58 votes) # James Bond 007: Nightfire (8.107 / 14 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.102 / 47 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.100 / 35 votes) # Blades of Steel (8.100 / 10 votes) # The Unfinished Swan (8.100 / 5 votes) # Mega Man 5 (8.095 / 22 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.090 / 20 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.088 / 35 votes) # Dishonored (8.086 / 22 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.077 / 111 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.075 / 114 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.068 / 64 votes) # Half-Minute Hero (8.066 / 9 votes) # Resident Evil: Revelations (8.066 / 6 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.060 / 35 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.043 / 16 votes) # Borderlands (8.041 / 43 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.021 / 23 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (8.018 / 58 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (8.007 / 42 votes) # Pikmin (8.006 / 33 votes) # Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (8.000 / 1 vote) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (7.992 / 52 votes) # River City Ransom (7.992 / 27 votes) # Tomba! / Tombi! (7.990 / 11 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.986 / 22 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (7.985 / 14 votes) # Mass Effect (7.983 / 48 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # F-Zero X (7.970 / 20 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.968 / 38 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (7.963 / 22 votes) # Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (7.961 / 18 votes) # Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate (7.961 / 13 votes) # Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (7.950 / 4 votes) # Street Fighter II (7.948 / 37 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (7.937 / 24 votes) # Gears of War 2 (7.937 / 8 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.934 / 81 votes) # Kirby's Epic Yarn (7.929 / 27 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.926 / 123 votes) # Bomberman Hero (7.925 / 8 votes) # Trials HD (7.925 / 4 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.905 / 20 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.901 / 82 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # WarioWare: Touched! (7.900 / 10 votes) # Killer7 (7.895 / 20 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.891 / 37 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (7.883 / 18 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.868 / 73 votes) # Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire / Emerald (7.843 / 51 votes) # Catherine (7.838 / 21 votes) # Virtua Fighter 5 (7.833 / 15 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.812 / 32 votes) # Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (7.812 / 16 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.806 / 45 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.797 / 47 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.792 / 57 votes) # Resident Evil Code: Veronica (7.788 / 9 votes) # Xenogears (7.787 / 31 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (7.784 / 33 votes) # God of War (7.782 / 35 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.782 / 28 votes) # Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (7.775 / 4 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.763 / 19 votes) # Stacking (7.750 / 8 votes) # Star Ocean: Second Story / Evolution (7.738 / 18 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.727 / 11 votes) # Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (7.727 / 11 votes) # Tetris (7.711 / 71 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.709 / 11 votes) # The Lost Vikings (7.708 / 12 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.700 / 42 votes) # Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (7.700 / 5 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.697 / 40 votes) # Doom (7.692 / 28 votes) # Bully (7.692 / 27 votes) # Halo 3 (7.690 / 22 votes) # StarCraft II (7.680 / 20 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Shadows of the Damned (7.666 / 6 votes) # I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream (7.666 / 6 votes) # Disney's Aladdin (Genesis) (7.664 / 14 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.657 / 21 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.656 / 23 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.650 / 10 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (7.645 / 11 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. Wii (7.642 / 21 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.640 / 37 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.639 / 51 votes) # EarthBound (7.637 / 64 votes) # Bayonetta (7.634 / 43 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (7.627 / 29 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Fallout 3 (7.623 / 43 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.618 / 11 votes) # Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies (7.605 / 19 votes) # GoldenEye 007 (Wii) / Reloaded (7.600 / 5 votes) # Opoona (7.600 / 3 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.595 / 21 votes) # Darksiders (7.594 / 17 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.587 / 16 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.578 / 60 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.570 / 50 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.570 / 17 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.566 / 15 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.550 / 12 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.545 / 22 votes) # Final Fantasy IV (7.544 / 54 votes) # Prince of Persia (2008) (7.543 / 16 votes) # Mario Kart Wii (7.541 / 39 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.536 / 74 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.536 / 19 votes) # Vanquish (7.526 / 19 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Disney's Aladdin (SNES) (7.520 / 15 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.510 / 39 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Revelations (7.509 / 11 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.506 / 29 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.500 / 14 votes) # Skullgirls (7.500 / 9 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (7.496 / 28 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (7.481 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.479 / 78 votes) # Gears of War (7.478 / 14 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.458 / 36 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Digimon World (7.430 / 10 votes) # The Sims (7.428 / 28 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.426 / 68 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.423 / 47 votes) # Dino Crisis (7.422 / 9 votes) # Halo 4 (7.421 / 14 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.416 / 12 votes) # Alpha Protocol (7.416 / 6 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Ico (7.400 / 24 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.389 / 58 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.380 / 66 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.375 / 20 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.351 / 43 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.346 / 39 votes) # Minecraft (7.345 / 24 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Diablo (7.300 / 15 votes) # Maniac Mansion (7.300 / 2 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.293 / 16 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Secret of Evermore (7.281 / 16 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.278 / 37 votes) # The Witcher (7.277 / 9 votes) # Wild Arms 3 (7.272 / 11 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.266 / 39 votes) # No More Heroes (7.258 / 34 votes) # Torchlight (7.255 / 18 votes) # The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (7.250 / 2 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.236 / 11 votes) # Resistance: Fall of Man (7.233 / 15 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.232 / 37 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.226 / 30 votes) # Vectorman (7.223 / 17 votes) # Audiosurf (7.222 / 31 votes) # Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure (7.220 / 5 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.218 / 38 votes) # To the Moon (7.210 / 10 votes) # Dig Dug (7.208 / 23 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.192 / 64 votes) # Crysis (7.187 / 8 votes) # Driver (7.187 / 8 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (7.166 / 6 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.153 / 26 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.150 / 14 votes) # Rez (7.150 / 12 votes) # L.A Noire (7.145 / 20 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.121 / 38 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose (7.100 / 10 votes) # Forza Motorsport (7.100 / 3 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops II (7.083 / 12 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.075 / 28 votes) # Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) (7.075 / 8 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.059 / 32 votes) # Chester (7.050 / 16 votes) # League of Legends (7.045 / 33 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.042 / 99 votes) # Dead or Alive 5 (7.038 / 13 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa (7.025 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy XIII (7.016 / 37 votes) # Final Fight (7.000 / 18 votes) # Mercury Hg (7.000 / 3 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Time Crisis (6.975 / 8 votes) # SoulCalibur IV (6.969 / 26 votes) # Super Smash TV (6.966 / 15 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.950 / 34 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game (6.945 / 20 votes) # Aquaria (6.944 / 9 votes) # Fuzion Frenzy (6.941 / 12 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.940 / 35 votes) # Golden Sun (6.915 / 52 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Afro Samurai (6.875 / 4 votes) # Resident Evil 6 (6.856 / 16 votes) # Limbo (6.842 / 14 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.834 / 26 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.825 / 80 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Grand Theft Auto IV (6.793 / 31 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.764 / 42 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.761 / 26 votes) # Dante's Inferno (6.760 / 10 votes) # Sonic Adventure (6.754 / 37 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.750 / 34 votes) # Guild Wars (6.750 / 10 votes) # Rage (6.750 / 8 votes) # Killzone (6.750 / 2 votes) # Guilty Gear Isuka (6.750 / 2 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Gladius (6.733 / 6 votes) # Flower (6.714 / 21 votes) # Zone of the Enders (6.714 / 14 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # The Last Story (6.708 / 12 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.680 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy XII (6.677 / 49 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.672 / 29 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.666 / 21 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES) (6.666 / 6 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.653 / 28 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (6.650 / 21 votes) # Zero Wing (6.647 / 17 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.639 / 48 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (6.636 / 22 votes) # Comix Zone (6.634 / 26 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (6.630 / 13 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.600 / 34 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.596 / 29 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.588 / 17 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.585 / 55 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Pac-Man (6.579 / 81 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Mario Party (6.540 / 30 votes) # PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (6.540 / 20 votes) # Doom 3 (6.538 / 13 votes) # Donkey Kong (1981) (6.518 / 27 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.516 / 25 votes) # Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (6.515 / 19 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.514 / 14 votes) # Wave Race 64 (6.500 / 19 votes) # Golden Axe (6.488 / 18 votes) # I Wanna Be the Guy (6.480 / 20 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.477 / 22 votes) # Hexagon (6.471 / 14 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.447 / 23 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.414 / 14 votes) # UmJammer Lammy (6.400 / 5 votes) # Frogger (6.385 / 28 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.372 / 40 votes) # Asteroids (6.354 / 24 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.339 / 38 votes) # Mega Man (6.332 / 46 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.326 / 41 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.308 / 25 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.307 / 42 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (6.269 / 26 votes) # Mario Kart: Super Circuit (6.253 / 32 votes) # Final Fantasy XI (6.220 / 10 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.188 / 18 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.166 / 9 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.147 / 46 votes) # Mario Party Advance (6.125 / 4 votes) # Brutal Legend (6.100 / 14 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.083 / 18 votes) # Saints Row (6.083 / 12 votes) # Fortune Street (6.055 / 9 votes) # Poker Night at the Inventory (6.035 / 14 votes) # Metroid (6.031 / 32 votes) # Bejewled (6.018 / 22 votes) # Pokemon Colosseum (6.011 / 17 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Quantum Conundrum (6.000 / 1 vote) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Wii Sports (5.947 / 84 votes) # Space Invaders (5.930 / 36 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Myst (5.922 / 22 votes) # Manhunt (5.893 / 15 votes) # Paperboy (5.859 / 37 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Angry Birds (5.783 / 48 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.778 / 37 votes) # Okamiden (5.750 / 2 votes) # Battletoads (5.707 / 28 votes) # 3D Dot Game Heroes (5.642 / 7 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie (5.571 / 7 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.561 / 13 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.554 / 37 votes) # Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (5.500 / 15 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.500 / 9 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Rogue Galaxy (5.445 / 22 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.418 / 50 votes) # Star Fox Command (5.400 / 14 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Excitebike (5.317 / 28 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.281 / 16 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.260 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.252 / 69 votes) # Final Fantasy II (5.245 / 33 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.194 / 56 votes) # Gex (5.166 / 6 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (5.120 / 25 votes) # And Yet It Moves (5.100 / 12 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.090 / 11 votes) # Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (5.057 / 7 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (5.027 / 33 votes) # Heavenly Sword (5.000 / 5 votes) # Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (4.850 / 6 votes) # Pong (4.711 / 43 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.727 / 36 votes) # Yoshi (4.650 / 10 votes) # Sonic 3D (4.550 / 20 votes) # Mission: Impossible (N64/PS) (4.550 / 10 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.507 / 13 votes) # RuneScape (4.488 / 27 votes) # QWOP (4.450 / 38 votes) # Ice Climber (4.352 / 25 votes) # South Park: Chef's Luv Shack (4.333 / 6 votes) # Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (4.292 / 14 votes) # Dead Island (4.230 / 13 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Altered Beast (1988) (4.184 / 19 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # Sonic and the Black Knight (4.171 / 7 votes) # Top Gun (1987) (4.100 / 10 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (4.083 / 6 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.070 / 41 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand (3.750 / 2 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Friday the 13th (NES) (3.391 / 12 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.189 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.800 / 15 votes) # Hey You, Pikachu! (2.557 / 21 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.312 / 24 votes) # FarmVille (2.135 / 53 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Bible Adventures (1.183 / 6 votes) # Bomberman: Act Zero (1.177 / 9 votes) # Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (1.118 / 37 votes) # Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (NES) (0.957 / 7 votes) # The Guy Game (0.900 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.657 / 14 votes) # Action 52 (0.592 / 14 votes)